krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Amalia Sheran Sharm
(born 968) |family = * King Oakheart, father * Armand Sheran Sharm, brother *Unnamed Mother * Yugo (crush/boyfriend) |media = *Wakfu (animated series) *WAKFU (comics) *WAKFU Manga *Wakfu novels |voice = *Adeline Chetail (fr) }} Amalia Sheran Sharm is a Princess of the Sadida Kingdom and a member of the Brotherhood of the Tofu. Little is known of her background prior to her adventuring days, however she claims to have been spurred into action through a prophetic dream sent by Sadida himself (though whether or not this is true or just an excuse to run off following an argument with her brother Armand is never confirmed). Appearance In Season 1-2 Amalia is the average height of a 14 year old and has long lime hair, with a headband connected to a open white flower which wilts or curls up when sick. She also wears a white tank top and a skirt made out of large leafs, and often doesn't wear shoes. In season 3 however, she takes a large turn. Like everyone else, she's about the same height as before despite being 20 years old in the special episodes and Season 3. She lost her headband and now ties her hair into a short fluffy ponytail, which is shorter of a ponytail then her hair in season 1-2 so its possible she had it cut. She wears a slightly more complex outfit then before with a white top, black belt like cloth wrapped around her stomach, and what may be an autumn leaf holding the two together. She has long white gloves stopping by her shoulders, Beige pants covering up to her knee's, and unlike in the previous seasons wears brown shoes In season 3 episode 4, She was turned into a tofu alongside the other members of The Brotherhood of the Tofu, in which she was a Tofu covered in feathers the color of her hair, and had some feathers resembling her hair, some being tied back into a ponytail about the size of her wings. She was shortly after turned back. Personality Amalia is very spoiled and snooty and often doesn't like to get involved in fights unless her friends are hurt or her kingdom is at stake. Her softer side shows during times involving nature such as when she sympathized and healed Soft Oak. She is very over dramatic too, although, like stated previously, can be very kind and cares deeply for her kingdom and family. She gets into most fights with her aunt Evangelyne and husband-in-law Yugo, despite the fact they're some of her closest friends. Wakfu (Animated series) Season 1 Amalia in the beginning of the series is a very sheltered, somewhat spoiled child. She has recently left her home kingdom after a dispute with her brother, claiming a prophetic dream from Sadida had called her to distant lands. Her bodyguard Evangelyne clearly seeing that this was a rather fortuitous vision, as it provided her an excuse to be away from her sibling. She and her bodyguard meet the bounty hunter Ruel Stroud outside of Emelka village, offering his services as a guide, though they decline and camp outside the city instead. The following day, they were ambushed in the forest by polter spirits sent forth by the great tree Soft Oak in vengeance for his being attacked by Nox (which he mistakenly blamed on the Emelkans). Though her bodyguard did her best to protect her, Amalia was ultimately saved from a polter's cursed touch by a small boy in a blue hat. This was Yugo, companion to Ruel and Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove. A short meeting after driving the polters off revealed that Yugo was currently trying to find a way to reverse a curse placed on his father by the polters when they attacked his village. Deciding that this boy was the reason Sadida had called her to this region, Amalia joined Yugo and his friends, while Evangelyne followed to protect her (MUCH to the delight of Percedal, who was instantly smitten with her). It was Amalia's resemblance to a companion of Soft Oak's as well as her powerful bond to nature that finally saved Emelka, since she was able to talk the great spirit down and soothe his pain from his wounds. After returning to the village and being attacked by Nox directly, Amalia and Eva decided to join forces with Yugo's group on their quest to find Oma Island. From enjoying a rough and tumble Gobbowl match in Bonta, to sailing the open seas, Amalia was finally being given the opportunity to enjoy a life of adventure and freedom that she only knew from stories passed around at court. The princess also served as the liberator of a secluded tribe of wild Sadida and even earned the friendship of their god, Moon, a divinely powered monkey wielding a totem pole spawning hammer! As the group finally reached Oma Isle and learned something more of Yugo's ancestry (as well as meeting his dragon brother Adamai), they were attacked again by Nox, who had remained in hot pursuit during their travels. The ancient black dragon Grougalorogran warned Amalia that she would need to warn and rally her people as the future queen of Sadida. Nox's next target was sure to be the Tree of Life, the largest single source of Wakfu on the planet and the source of her people's life and magic. Relationships Yugo Yugo and Amalia are very close friends. Amalia often annoys him and he does to her as well, although despite this they save each others lives multiple times and always make up as friends. It was implied they liked each other although Season 3 of the Animated Series confirmed it. They didn't date even at the series end, leaving the couple for the fans and any future Wakfu media to decide if they ever get together. Evangelyne Evangelyne, Nicknamed by Amalia and a handful of others, "Eva", is Amalia's bodyguard. They're pretty close although they do fight a lot and over the course of the series interact less and less, they care about each other a lot and Amalia often cries when Eva's hurt. King Oakheart King Oakheart is Amalia's father and she looks up to him when she thinks of being the future queen. She cares a lot about him and when he was sick she stayed by him at all times, even when her friends asked her to accompany them to stop Ogrest, she needed her father himself to demand she goes. Armand Sheran Sharm Armand and Amalia argue a lot although they do seem to care for each other. They usually get into arguments and sometimes they make Amalia upset enough she leaves for a bit, such as to how she met Yugo and the others. Count Harebourg Count had made a arranged marriage with Amalia to save both their kingdoms and separate them from the rest of the world. She didn't want to be wed considering she and Yugo still haven't admitted their feelings for each other, but she agreed anyways for the sake of the Sadida kingdom. The wedding was stopped last second by Yugo when Amalia found out he planned to use her tree's to heat the ice kingdom, And Amalia fought him with Yugo and didn't even bother talking to him again. Category:Sadidas Category:Brotherhood of the Tofu